


be my galaxy

by rascals



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, bro if they don't give us the chenji this and that episode soon I will expire off this planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rascals/pseuds/rascals
Summary: jisung plans to reach the stars one day, but until then, he can still come home to hold his world in his arms.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	be my galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in my phone notes at 4 am we really do be suffering out here... but chenji nation needs food and we have not seen a chenji's this and that for 57+ days
> 
> all the thanks 2 jac for putting up w my crackheadedness!! love u lots mwah

they were almost through thanksgiving break and jisung was just lying on his bed, surrounded with piles of homework strewn around the room from his last-ditch effort to be productive before the next semester started. he'd given up 20 minutes ago and decided to leave it for when his friends got back, as most of them probably wouldn't have finished already either. 

well, mark and renjun were probably done with their workloads, but maybe they'd help him out. physics ii was kicking his ass right now, and if he looked at another problem asking him to calculate the wavelength of a balmer line he was pretty sure he'd lose his last functioning braincells.

his phone vibrated with an incoming facetime request from chenle. jisung picked up, thankful for the distraction.

"ya, zhong chenle! we're supposed to be on break, why do you keep calling me all the time?"

"hey! you wouldn't be answering me if you were busy. besides, shouldn't you help me out if i'm bored? what kind of boyfriend behavior is this, park jisung?"

jisung rolled his eyes. "chenle, we texted all day and you already facetimed me this morning to show me your neighbor's dog, mr. 'daisy is too cute, you have to see this live'." he flipped the screen to show chenle the mess of papers covering his floor. "i was doing homework until a little while ago. besides, isn't it pretty late in china right now?"

"i wanted to talk to you! and shut up, daisy was very cute and we both know it," chenle said, as the video feed on his end shook. "you say it's late like i didn't catch you online playing pubg at 2 am this morning, though."

jisung looked over at his computer. pubg sounded pretty good right about now, but staying where he was sounded even better. he looked back at his screen.

"the best time to play pubg is at 2 am, clearly. how are you doing in china?"

video-chenle glanced offscreen for a bit, before looking back at jisung. "it was good being back! i'll bring you here to try all the food one day, mark my words."

"i'm looking forwards to it. just don't make me try anything too weird, okay?"

"never! i'm hanging up now, gotta catch a ride. text me though!"

the call ended abruptly, leaving jisung to stare at his screen and think again. he decided to open twitch and watch one of his favorite streamers, hoping that he'd finally relax enough to go to sleep.

* * *

a couple hours later, he was fully invested in the game going on, cheering when the streamer hit a sick headshot on another player.

suddenly, there was a knock on the door. jisung sat up, startled. it was 3 am, and there was honestly no reason for anyone to be outside his door this early. was he about to be robbed? but would a robber knock? was his door about to be broken down?

he grabbed a broom from the corner. if they were going to rob him, he could at least fight off the potential thief for long enough to get away. unless they were armed, which was a whole other can of worms he really didn't want to deal with this early in the morning.

he cracked the door open, broom in hand and ready for action. the door suddenly slammed open, the person behind it clearly tired of waiting, causing jisung to close his eyes and raise the broom, bracing for the worst. 

only, nothing came. instead, he heard a familiar laugh, and opened his eyes to see chenle before him, covered in snow and on the floor laughing.

"the look on your face when i opened the door was great! i was only gone for 4 days jisung, did you forget what your boyfriend looked like already?"

he was here. chenle was back. 

and so, jisung started to laugh as well, dropping the broom in favor of hugging his boyfriend. chenle hugged him back, snuggling into his chest as he calmed down.

after a minute, chenle poked jisung in the stomach. "i'm happy to see you too, but the door's still open and i'm freezing."

jisung reluctantly loosened his hold around chenle and got up to close the door. behind him, chenle was taking off his shoes and his jacket. 

he walked over and draped himself over chenle, who was busy raiding his mini fridge for snacks. having failed, as jisung was a broke college student with only two cans of monster to his name, he leaned back into jisung's arms and sighed.

"so why'd you come back so early?" jisung said.

"because i missed you, of course."

jisung blushed, flustered after receiving such a bold reply from chenle instead of the teasing banter they normally shared. he buried his head into chenle's shoulder instead of responding.

chenle turned around. "don't be embarrassed, you big baby. i just wanted to come back and enjoy the rest of my break with my cute boyfriend," he said as he squished jisung's cheeks. 

he kissed jisung on the cheek before pulling away. "can I borrow a shirt? i don't want to unpack right now and it's late."

"yeah, sure," jisung replied. squishing the warm, fuzzy feelings that he felt whenever he saw chenle in one of his shirts was a problem best left for future jisung. right now, as the rush of happiness from seeing his boyfriend again died down, he just wanted to go to bed.

as chenle changed, jisung got into bed and curled up under the covers, ready to pass out. he was awake enough to mumble out a short "turn off the lights" before putting his head into the pillow.

chenle turned off the lamp and slid under the covers next to him to whisper "hey dumbass, move over," into jisung's ear.

jisung grumbled, but moved over anyway, draping an arm over chenle and pulling the covers tighter around the both of them. he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep with the universe besides him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/smrookie?s=09) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/paizuuri)


End file.
